


The New Beginning

by Aiyume



Series: Julian's New Normal [1]
Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyume/pseuds/Aiyume
Summary: A drabble beginning a tale of Julian's new normal.
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores
Series: Julian's New Normal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979707
Kudos: 75





	The New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on A03. Usually, all of my own fic stays safely inside my brain (I have no patience for writing) but these characters/this universe would not. leave. me. alone. So I had to get it out!  
> Thanks to my lovely friend (anon for now) who beta-d for me and encouraged me to post!

Rio won’t let Julian out of his sight. Their relationship hasn’t really changed all that much—because, you know,  _ feelings _ —but Julian goes more than five feet from Rio and suddenly he needs help with this part, or dinner is almost here, or wasn’t Luca asking for help with something? You should go do that. It just. Won’t. End. And sure, it’s kinda cute and all in a he-really-does-want-me-here kind of way. Like, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But if Jules doesn’t get out of this apartment to see his boyfriend soon he is going to lose it. It doesn’t help that the whole psycho-uncle-raises-god-of-death-in-cult-basement thing just about fried his phone and it only works about half the time now. It’s been two weeks since Día de Muertos and he’s about to rip out his rapidly growing curls. So when Omar once again starts up his by now lackluster attempt to get everyone to go to school, Julian jumps at the chance. Sit through seven and a half hours of hell just to sit with his boyfriend at lunch? Julian’s been through worse.


End file.
